White Queen
by Lexacsi
Summary: A serial Killer, a chessboard and old friend. What do you need more for old feeling to come up ?Oh it's going to be a femslash fanfiction be the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamare: Criminal minds it no mine, I wish but that not the case. So criminal minds, the caractere nothing is mind except me imagination and the adventure that gonna happen. That is mine. This is my first criminal minds story so be kind please. It's to note that my first language is French, so I learn english but I'm not perfect and I don't have a beta, so you are warn. Thanks and have a nice time, I hope.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Everything was fogy, like in a dream, and it was a dream. That Emily knows. For years it was always the same, she got into the house and found him in the living room on the floor. Sometime he is already death but sometime like this one is not death and not completely alive. He death body on the floor look at her, but he is not there. And she wants to go near him but something stops her, and then she see all the blood on the carpet behind the sofa and see a little hand, a baby hand in the blood. Then she ear a noise, like someone at the door, and when she look there nobody, but noise keep going and that where she woke up.

With a deep breath, Emily turns on the light and site straight in her bed, in London. Something waked her. Listening to her apartment noise nothing can be percept, but she didn't dream it. So with great despair she go out of bed, listen again.

Nothing.

Better be worried then sorry, so she takes the gun she normally left in her nightstand and start searching the perimeter of her apartment. Nothing and no one.

Good, her phone maybe? No, no message.

The front door?

No one, but something. While closing the door she sees it.

There on her front porch, the chessboard Queen, the same white chessboard Queen but this time there something under it, a newspaper page with a note.

Maybe it's time for you to come

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

''The personal cemetery of what police think is a serial killer was found last weekend near Brattleboro Watershed forest in Vermont. Police enforcement was doing their annual treck training when one of their dog wandered in the woods. When police officers found the dog he was playing with bones, later identified has human. When the police start searching the perimeter they found other bones. 27 skeletons were found, 26 were buried one was near the river. The analyses of the scene and of the bodies aren't finish yet, but it seems that all the victims were female between 18 and 50. We don't know when the last victim was buried or when the first was, but it's probably a couple of month since the bodies' state. Analyses of all the bodies should take time, but every skeleton are complete and in good condition considering. The prelim doesn't reveal the cause of the death except for the 27 victim. She has been shot in the head but the bullet wasn't found. No trauma where found on her or the others victims. The police don't know if they have a serial on a spread or the work of a life time. But from the state of the bodies we think that if is still there he change is dump site. That's why they called us and that why we are going to help.'' Explain Agent Aeron Hotchner while facing is team in the BAU conference room.

''It logical to assume that the not buried victim was the last one, why coming back to buried body and left that one where scavenger or people can find her? That's make no sense''. Reid notes.

''Why shot her and not the other?''Alex wonders.

''He may have shot the other, but not in the skull, with no flesh it's hard to tell or maybe something or someone stopped him from is normal scheme.'' Propos Dereck.

''It would also explain the fact he didn't buried her like the other'' Rossi note. '' Has the police found other buried site?''

''They are looking the area but nothing yet, and its probable that if he left the body like that there that he didn't came back in this area. We will need to identify possible dump site there''.

'' Was any of the victim identified?''

''No, JJ, and that's why you will come with us on that one Garcia. We will need your help not only to find that serial killer but also to help to identify the victims. Once we have cause of death or scan of the bodies that should help. ''

''No problem my captain, as long as I can have my baby with me, that I don't have to see actual serial killer and not left alone with one, or doesn't have to profile or talk with suspect, I don't have a problem'' Was the answer of the pretty eccentric blonde.

''It will just be computer stuff, Garcia. We don't have much yet, but I except more prelim on the bodies soon, and I asked the sheriff to keep the buried site secure for us, so we will work from there, so in wheel up in thirty''.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Thirty minute late every member of the BAU were on the plane waiting for more information on their case. The forth older member of the unit (Hotchner, JJ, Dereck and Reid) were sitting in front of each other at the table, while the other tree were near them.

''So what do we have? Ask Alex while looking at Hotchner since they didn't even have folder to look at since the urgency of the call.

''27 complete skeleton, without a mark except the bullet wound of the one we assume is the last one. The 26 other are clean, no mark of scavenger, buried 2 m underground, at 1 m from each other. The photos show that each woman was buried face facing the ground and completely naked. No closes were found on the body or near them. Even for the last victim. In fact nothing was found on the bodies or near them except a fine white powder, probably chemical, and there for the scavengers''

''Could he have buried them alive?'' Wonder Garcia while trying to see any signs of the cause of the death of the picture send by the police.

''I don't think so, look at the state of their arms or event their body, if they were buried alive they would have moved a little, try to get out of there is some way'' Explain JJ while looking at the picture Garcia have in here hands.

'' They could have been drugged, it would match with the absence of mark on the bodies.'' Suggest Dereck sitting in front of the two beautiful blonde ladies of the BAU.

''I don't know Morgan, guns and drugs? It seems too far apart for a change in M.O. They could be already death when he buried them, and as the face on the ground. In some culture it's the way we buried the death one, so the spirit can find the one of the earth. But since we are in America, it's more a signs of shame when the killer hide the face of his victims'' Notes Reid.

The other nod in approval of Reid, every one of them knows that, even Garcia. But that had to be notes, because it shows something of their killer.

That case was something, JJ could feel it. Not only was it one of their biggest cases, but there was something about it. JJ could feel it, and the strange thing, it wasn't a bad vibe. Not at all, like something big was to happen and something good. At the same time, maybe she was feeling like that because it was here face case as a divorcee and like the plan she was in, she was starting to feel the freeness of not been in something that was a lie. She didn't want to get married at the first but she did it anyway. Because he wanted too, and because she was losing everything that day, her son, his father, and her friend. If Rossi hadn't offer is hose she wouldn't have wed will ever. She wouldn't probably be in this plane if Rossi hadn't done what he did. But that was something else. She needs to focus on that case. Those women were probably the wife, the mother and the lover of people and she need to focus on that for now. Her freeness and those women.

'' You are okay JJ?'' Ask her Hotchner looking as if he could read her mind.

''Yes, it's just 27 women, it's a lot of people, what about the missing person?'' She wonders not wanting to tell him the truth. They all knew about the divorce, she told them. They didn't ask for the reason probably thinking like Haley with Hotch, Will left. But that wasn't him, and except Garcia nobody need to know. It wasn't what matter now.

''The official count of missing person for the city is nada, nothing zitch. If I expend to nearest city is another story, even bigger for the state. But with nothing I can zero or list of possible victim. '' Notes Garcia still looking at her mini-travel-baby (computers).

'' I think we have to do with a really good killer. To kill all those women without anybody noticing him or is grave site, it take a lot of organisation and practice. I don't think he would take is victim where he live to many risk, if someone see him or survive it would be too risky for him.'' Comment Rossi.

JJ nods, to do what that men did this would means a organise killer.

'' That will be good for us, that mean his not going to leave when we arrive, he have is way of working and probably think is good and nobody will find him, not after so many victims. Morgan and want you and Reid to do see where the bodies were found. See if you can help at the scene or understand why he chose this place or left it. It would help to search for other dump site to. JJ and Alex you're going to see what we have on the bodies yet, anything that will help finding the why and the who they were. Rossi, Garcia we will go the precinct to set your computer and see what other information the sheriff has. I propose we meet before five.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No they are not mine, and I own nothing except the idea so thats it. And thanks you very much for the review as the private message. Here another chapter have a nice time.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After the landing of the plane, JJ drives Alex and herself to the local hospital.

They are not talking, but Alex is looking at JJ, wondering about the plane. Like the other she know that the divorce was pronounced, and she want to be there if JJ need anything,

JJ for her part could feel the eyes of her coworkers looking at her. She didn't understand we profiler don't see themselves acting. True she is one now, but even before she could tell want they were profiling without noticing her and for her good. They all did it, except maybe Emily, but that was an exception.

''I'm feeling if you want to know, I can says that I'm supper trill that my son won't leave in the same house as his mom and dad, but I'm happy with my choice'' Claim JJ tired of waiting for the profiler to finish her profile.

Alex understands she got caught. '' I know I'm not the person with who you're the closes but I you want to talk or anything I'm here''. She is sincere with that. She knows she isn't the member of the team whit whom JJ feels the more at ease but sometime she wished to be there for her.

JJ nod. ''Thanks, but I'm good. You don't need to worry about me''. And with that they arrive at the hospital.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Once they entered the morgue of the hospital JJ was struck by two things. First, the amount of bodies or rather skeletons that could be kept in one room and then by the appearance of the officer who stood alongside the anthropologist conducting the analysis of the bones. The facial expression of the latter showed perfectly incomprehension at the presence of so many bodies and so many unresolved missing person and murders. The Officer, however, recognizing the two new arrival quickly tried to hide his facial expression while in advancing towards them.

'' Hello, you must be the BAU agents?! I'm Officer Bouchard, but you can call me Jim.'' He shook their hands with nervousness.

'' Hello, I'm Special Agent Jennifer Jareau and this is Special Agent Alex Blake, Officer''

'' And this is Dr. Mark Barlow'' subsequently indicated the officer.

'' Good morning, as I stated before with the officer Bouchard. The analyses of all the bodies aren't done and given the number, it may take some time. However, since the arrival of these I was able to complete the analysis of some of them. The bodies are all women, they seem all to be between 18 and 35 year old, the bony ridge of some of the bodies that I saw, indicates so far women who barely reached the age of maturity. Regarding the cause of death, as my preliminary analysis indicates, even if the body not buried was in the same stat of undressesness form the other bodies it is possible to say that she was shot to the head. While it would seems that the other victims were strangled. The hyoid bones of the victims I've seen so far were all broken. The bodies didn't show other particular marks.'' They Dr. explained while continuing his analysis of the body, or rather the skeleton in front of him on the examination table.

'' This killer should be really strong to kill all those women without leaving marks'' Note the officer who always seemed uncomfortable in the presence of the bodies.

JJ mouse to the attempted of profiling from the officer, he had a point, but at the same time'' The victims could have been unconscious, the discovery report referred to a white powder covering the body ...''

'' We are still waiting for the results. However, I think I can say without being wrong that it's probably a kind of industrial solvent or something like that. The bones under this material appear in bad condition I can only assume that the original product deteriorated rapidly and enormously the skin. '' He shows them a section of bone where white powder ad been.

'' Enough, for the killer to have buried his victims recently?'' Ask Alex.

'' Enough to make the time of death or burial difficult to estimate. However, as I said previously, the victim unburied has not suffered the same treatment and its condition is the same as the others. The current status of the victim would tell me it been a year or more. To be in such a state, it takes more than a week. Analyzes of the bones as well as the elements found near the bodies should help us to establish a time line.

It was rather a discouraging new, thought JJ. If this was the last victim of the killer and that she had been killed there at least a year ago he could be far away now.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Emily sat right in her bed. Still the same dream, but this time instead of finding the lifeless body she saw the scene before her eyes. She was like a ghost in the room she knew so well and in which she had so beautiful memories. She heard the fire crackled in the fireplace, she saw him sitting at the piano quietly drinking a glass before starting one of his beautiful melodies that he played so well. And then she saw the unknown black figure walk in to the room and shot him and then go upstairs and fire again. It was the second shot that woke her. The second shot was the worse of the two because of the victim and the unknown of what really happen.

The dreams had begun again when she arrived in London, some nights it was them the other night it was Doyle who returned to hurt his family, the BAU. However, since she had begun to receive those white queens two months ago, it was mainly those dreams that woke her up.

Now awake, she have to face the reality of things and especially the day awaiting or more the afternoon. But to do that, first she needs a cup of coffee. My god, that would be even and would allow her to recovers some of her missing hours of sleep. There was a cafe not too far, she could easily walk there. It would give her time to get prepare and also to wake up a bit. What she have to do was certainly not going to be easy, but probably easier than the first time. And this time things were not the same, everything had changed since the first time she had done what she is about to do again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'' Oh my god never underestimated the power of good coffee'' JJ exclaimed after a good first drink of her cup, while waiting for Agent Blake yet to be serve.

'' No regretting the stop then?'' Ask the agent other receiving her own drink.

'' No, but we are better finish drinking those before returning. The team would kill us if they knew.'' Smill JJ preparing to leave.

'' As if Morgan never stops for coffee without taking some for us. In FBI Morgan mode to get ladies attention''

JJ laughs at Alex comment, partly because he used to do that in the past, but he had stop since, since their family had change.

Outside it's very beautiful, and for a moment the old media liaison officer took the opportunity to observe the city where she's. The coffee where they went wasn't big, a small café in front of a park where people were sitting quietly reading, where a woman is walking her little baby in her stroller, where Emily is and where two little boys ran together. Emily?

'' JJ'' Alex call out, which make JJ turn her head around. When she looks back at Emily is gone.

Hallucinating now? She must be really being tired for seeing Emily or she's really missing her. But that, that is trough she can afford to have now, not on a case, and now with a coworkers not far away.

'' JJ'' For a moment she have the impression that her name is call be the person she just saw but who wasn't there who she isn't allow to think because it's too hard to know that she is so far away of her.

'' Jennifer'' This twirled JJ who came face to face with her hallucination, which was perhaps not so much a hallucination as it jumped so surprised when her cup of coffee slip from her hand.

''Emily''


	3. Chapter 3

For warning see first to chapter,

Notes I'm really thankfull for all the follower and the review, I really like the review. I'm really sorry for taking so long to post something new, I never really realyse how hard for a story to work, and a lot happen in my life since my first posting, but I should post this week chapter four, I in process of reating so thank a lot again,

Chapter 3

To say that JJ is surprised to see Emily Prentiss, the woman for whom she felt to this day the strongest feelings, but also the most disturbing feeling she never felt for someone is an understatement. In the space of a second a myriad of ideas through the mind of the young woman Why is she here? Had she heard about Will? Is she here for her? Is Emily there to confess her love to her? ( Not likely but a girl can always hope ) Would she leave? Would she stay? Had something serious happen to Emily? What brought her to the United States? Why didn't she warned JJ? However, only as a simple touch of the hand of the former agent of BAU on the arm of JJ for all her thought to vanish into the air, no more question. Just the pleasure to be with Emily, to see and feel her near herself. Mainly for the pleasure of it, but also to make sure that the other woman is really here with her, JJ engulf Emily in a strong hug. The Safety and the pleasure she felt at this gesture was enough for now and to forget everything else, except the woman in her arms.

Officer Blake who's until then stand to far from the two woman and hadn't the opportunity to hear their exchange chose to approach them. Who's the brunette woman with JJ. To her knowledge JJ didn't know anybody living in the area, or she didn't mention it to the team. The relation person could be useful for the investigation, residents of a place are more familiar with how a city work, the people living in it and the gossip. That could help the investigation. Moreover, this mysterious woman appeared produce a particular reaction from JJ, a reaction agent Blake did not yet managed to identify. Joy, surprise, anger ? She really couldn't tell with JJ away from her like she's in the arm of another woman.

'' I wondered if we could talk alone, I have a room in the bed and breakfast at the corner of the street? '' Asked the brunette ending the comforting hug.

'' Did something serious happen? '' Ask a concern JJ about Emily request.

'' Something happened, but do not worry. I wish for us to speak alone somewhere where we will be able to really talk and think about it, please '' Say Emily focusing only on the other woman total disregarding the presence of agent Blake.

What weapon had JJ against this woman? None, and then did she really wanted to resist her? Although Emily is not there for her, even if she leave after, even if she's there only for a hours or a minute, JJ want to take that time to be with her. A minute, an hours with Emily even if it's sometime hard to be with the other woman and no to be with her, it's more than nothing, and is sometime enough.

'' OK '' JJ mumbled before turning to her colleague '' Return to the station. You can tell to the others that I met a friend who might be useful to us and give us information about the case. I'll find you after ''

'' JJ, I don't know. I don't think you should met and informant alone, I should at least come with you, in case, after all we don't have a lot of information about the case?'' Argue Blake, seeing how touch JJ is by the other woman.

'' More reasons for me to go. Blake you don't have to worry, we know each other very well. I 'm more than safe with her, thank you for the worry, and then if there is something my cell remain open. We will be at the B & B at the corner of the street'' reassured JJ wishing only one thing, to finally be alone with Emily .

'' OK '' Finally grant the other profiler before leaving the two women alone. After all, the friend of JJ would probably be more at ease to be alone with her to talk. They would be at the B& B at the corner of the street, so if something happen she would have at least one track and a description. And it's unlikely that their killer is a woman. So even if the mysterious woman had troubled her colleague Blake agreed to left them together to talk.

After some time Emily had to ask the ultimate question'' So ... How's it going ? ''

So Emily knew about Will and the divorce. And if she addressed the subject in the street that mean it's not the reason of her impromptu visit to the US. It struck JJ deeper than she would have liked it. At the same time, concern for her friend and pleasure to have her near herself came in JJ heart. To have her friend near her, to be able to talk to her, not only about personal stuff, but maybe work stuff is comforting to the young agent. After all, Emily is one of the greatest mind of that she know, and she's BAU family more than anything.

'' For me it's okay, after all it was me who actually made the decision. Will initially wanted us to go to couples therapy to work out our differences, but I refused. It would not have changed anything, what I feel can be worked out. Will is a good man, a good father and he have the right to find real love as I'm. Our couple wasn't fair, in the end it wasn't fair for him or me. Something was missing and when we are faced with this reality it is unfair to continue. Will begin to understand, he begins to see things like me, he begin to see that it would not have work, but it is always difficult. And for Henry, it's hard. Sometimes it's okay, his all smiley and joyful and then sometimes he talks to me about is dad, wonder when he will come back home and see him. And it breaks my heart and I wonder if I did the right thing. If I should have stay with Will for Henry and forget about ...everything. It's hard to know that we made the right choice'' Finay say JJ not looking at Emily in fear of crying.

`` Jennifer, you really think that Henry and Will would feel happier if you had not end it? I cannot say that I understand what it is, how hard it is, but with time I 'm sure it will become easier for Henry, for Will and for you. You took the only decision that could be made. The only choice that will make all of happier some day. Maybe not tomorrow but someday, Will will find love, you will find love end then Henry will see is parents being happy and he will understand. Will move out of the house only three weeks ago, it got to be a little confusing for Henry, but I'm sure when Will gonna finish with is new place and you with yours, everything will work out. I know you JJ, and I know Henry and I think he wish for both of his parent to be happy'' Tried to comfort the other woman actually believing in the love and the choice of her friend.

'' You're probably right '' confessed without conviction JJ '' Will just move out of the house, and with all the boxes and everything I didn't have time to create a new routine for Henry.''

''See, let you be a litte bit'' Smile Emily, just happy to be there with her friend, like nothing ever happen.

'' Enough about me and my great divorce. What about you, how are you? I know you want to wait for the B & B, but I know something is not going well, except for the fact that you here, your eyes and bags under them speak for themselves, so Miss Interpol, what's up? ''

''Something came up in London Monday and made me come here, not only for you but also for your case I think. I'm not sure yet about all of it. It why I want to talk to you '' Finally confess Emily.

''Doyle? '' Worry JJ.

''No, that case is long close now JJ, it's nothing like that''

'' Okay, so you say Monday? That's only two days ago Emily. I can tell that you are not sleeping very well for more days than that. Something else is bothering you. Push JJ looking this time at her friend with profound concern.

''You are right, something else is brothering me. I'm really not sleeping well. It's been a mouth maybe less since I got a night without waking up from nightmares. The worse night I got more than one, but normally I got only who whose so spooking that he wake me up.''

'' Doyle? ''

'' I wish, no... my brother ''

/


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See the first two chapter for more information**

**Notes 1: Thank you all for the suggestion and the comment, this fic is really personal for me not just because it's my first criminal minds, but also because the story is something I had for a long time in my mind. So I know that Emily in the show don't have a brother, it's my own story line, but I swear it's gonna be good, I think, I hope, so thank again for your support. And I love your feedback. **

**Chapter 4**

An hour later at the police station.

The entire team of the BAU , minus JJ, is now at work in the conference room they had been allocated for their stay in these places. Before putting together all the information gathered by each of them in their different respective tasks, they read the different report to be sure to have all the information.

'' What did you say was the name of JJ informant? Morgan requested without his eyes leaving the field he was analysing.

'' Good try Morgan, but I didn't say a name. Besides, I actually didn't ear it. When they grated each other I was too far away from them. But JJ certainly knew her before today. The woman produced a funny reaction from JJ. '' Observed Blake looking at Morgan in front of her.

'' Technically, it's impossible to have a strange reaction, every reaction that human can't have is appropriate for on situation, you can have inadequate reaction or wrong one, but strange one are in fact impossible. Because it's a reaction by itself.'' Discussed Reid also disturbed by the absence of the blonde profiler.

'' Reid... JJ looked really surprise, happy and also concern all at once''

'' So... you let JJ go alone with a woman you did not know , who seemed to what spook JJ? While we investigate a serial killer preying young women? Morgan questioned with more irritation than necessary.

'' Derek '' Exalted authoritatively Hotch '' JJ is a big girl and she clearly knows this woman. The fact that she approached JJ in public, in front of agent Blake and clearly indicated her location indicates that there is really no worry to have. Blake can easily recognise her and we can find her if we need to. Also, JJ indicated herself that she trusts this person. I know we face many difficult situations in the context of our work, but we should not start to panic whenever a member of our team is doing something without the other. '' Pursued always so reassuring senior officer team.

'' Tell me agent McBlaky , the woman who produced a funny reaction from our dear JJ , was she taller than her, has a porcelain skin with brown eyes and black hair to make ravens jealous ? '' Questioned Garcia with a mischievous smile.

'' Yes, it fits perfectly, you know who it is? '' Requested with the hope Blake.

'' You do not think what I think you're thinking baby girl? Morgan asked incredulously.

'' I do not think Morgan, I note '' Laughed Garcia pointing through the glass separating them from the main area of the Police Station. There they were at the entrance of the busy police station and heading toward them, their former media liaison Jennifer Jareau and their former colleague and dear friend Emily Prentiss.

It only took a moment before the entire BAU team to gets up to greet the new arrivals.

'' Emily '' If they cried almost all at the same time.

'' Surprise '' She smiled.

With the exception of Blake, who does not Emily as the other does, every member of the team come to hug and kiss the new arrival. Garcia practically kill her by breath depravation while Morgan like JJ before him take her in his arm for a long time to make sure she's really with him again.

.

'' Not that I'm not happy to see Princess, but what brings you here? '' Said Rossi after the warm greetings of the team to their ex-colleague...?

Emily took place before her old team and start'' You can easily guess that it is not just a courtesy visit. About a month and a half ago I went back to my apartment after a hard case. We were dealing with a highly organized network of pedophile doing business in my territory since long before I arrived in Interpol. The case was particularly difficult for my team and the main suspect was going to escape us when we got a tip from an anonymous source giving us the location of our suspect. With this call, we were able to get our hands on him and put an end to over 15 years of abuse by the suspect. So after finishing most of my paperwork, but mainly because I was really exhausted I went back to my apartment in Soho. That's when I discovered on my doorstep a chess piece, a white queen. The piece wasn't lying on the ground, someone had but it up against my door window. The piece was white new. At the time I thought it was particularly strange. I took a picture of it, bagged and tagged it. It could have been a coincidence or a mistake.''

She pause before continuing her story'' A week and a half later, maybe less, during my morning jogging I lost my bracelet chain, the one you gave me Garcia, before I left. I only noted my lost during my shower and I was going to be late for work so I had no time to go look for it. I told myself that during my next jogging I would look out for it, in case I found it. It's a special gift from a dear friend, I wanted it back. However, that night when I came home at the edge of my window, was again a chessboard queen, but this time with my bracelet. This time I had to tell my team, it's wasn't hazard. Someone was putting those pieces there, and someone was maybe following me. So we sanded the two white Queens for testing, nothing was found, no fingerprint, no DNA, nothing. They where mass product piece, nothing special about them. We interviewed neighbors, watched the cameras in my neighborhood, but we found nothing. No one had seen or heard anything; the cameras were not well oriented. So we but cameras outside and inside my apartment to catch the suspect, but a week, then two, then three past without new piece. Nothing happened until last week. We had a suspect in a sizeable number of homicide case, a young man that came to us. But it seemed impossible to me that he was the real killer. But he gave us every details of each murder so he was arrested. When I returned to my apartment that evening, same scenario as the last time a white queen with a note this time. An address, it was the alibi of our self-proclaimed suspect, he was the brother of the real killer, and because having a clean record and suffering from mild mental retardation his brother convinced him that he was there and was the real killer. Finally, on Monday , I got a new queen with a newspaper article talking about the discovery of 27 skeletons and the FBI team specialized in the analysis of criminal behavior coming to help the police investigate. There was a note with the article suggesting me to come here. So that's why I 'm here, officially. '' Finally said Emily looking at her former BAU Team Emily. The whole story was a shambles, but at least she was hoping to put the whole story clear.

''You think our killer is after you?'' Ask Blake after Emily finishes her exposé.

''It's hard to tell, we have see serial Killer come after of police enforcement to taunt them. This team have by the past been taunted by serial Killer. But until now, the behavior showed by the suspect are more stalker like or even helping like. Its look this suspect want to help Emily to resolve case.'' Noted Reid.

'' That's my thought; I don't know if the person coming after me is the killer or want me to help you catch him. But I don't know, would a serial killer who killed 27 woman would take the time to watch me for weeks just to make me come here? '' Wondered Emily.

''It could be our killer M.O?'' Proposed Blake.

''27 victims, and two mouth stalking? It doesn't fit. I don't think that Emily fan's his our guy. For now it's seem like he want to help you, maybe because he feel that, like that you could value him when you meet. Maybe, he already know you but feel unworthy, maybe his help is his way of gifting you. It's hard to tell, but what we know for a fact about that type of predator is that at some point they need to meet the object of their affection.'' Noted Rossi.

'' Thanks for the reassurance Rossi'' Grudged Garcia with real worry.

''That why I'm here Garcia, if this guy want me, I'm with the team that can't stop him. His mistake was to make me be with the best''

''Missed you my dark princess'' Loved back Garcia with a full smile.

'' Emily was send by Interpol to assist us, since officially with don't know the real ling between the case. We all agreed that we don't have much on Emily fan's but that it's unlikely that he is our serial killer. But we can't risk it in case that he is in fact our serial killer. '' Said JJ.

''I think we should treat this case like to different case but work on them in parallel and see if we can see connection. I know you are not going to like it Emily but I don't want you to walk away from here alone.'' Finally said Hotch.

''I don't like Hotch and I don't really have to listen to you on this, since I outrank you. But since you my friend, and I value you and I know deep down you are right I agree with you, I'm not going to go somewhere alone at anytime.'' Agreed Emily with honesty. She may have doubted herself after Doyle, but never her team, particularly Hotch and JJ. Like JJ a hours ago Hotcher ask her for her safety to lean on them, what she will do.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Next chapter will take time I got a lot of work on me rigth now so i don't have much time but I will try next week, but not sure yet. Sorry if its more than that. **


End file.
